As Long As It Meant Something
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Kurt sneaks back into his house the morning after his and Blaine's first time, only to find his father waiting for him. WARNING: Spoilers for 3x05, obviously. One-shot. Complete.


The sunlight streamed through the window into Blaine's bedroom, spotlighting the bed in which two teenage boys lay tangled up in each other.

Blaine's eyes blinked open as the light hit his face. It took him a few seconds before he comprehended that there was a boy sleeping peacefully in his arms. It was another few seconds before Blaine remembered what had happened last night. Smiling at the memory, Blaine lightly peppered kisses across Kurt's neck and bare shoulder.

"Mmmm," Kurt breathed, his eyes fluttering open.

"Morning," Blaine said, smiling as Kurt turned to face him.

"Hi," Kurt said sleepily.

"I'm glad you came over last night," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "Me too."

"Did I hurt you too much?"

Kurt shook his head as much as the pillow would allow. "You were very gentle."

Blaine smiled and brushed his lips against Kurt's.

"Do you remember last year after we sang "Animal" when I didn't want to even hear the word 'sex'?" Kurt asked.

The ends of Blaine's mouth twitched. "You were cute, blushing the way you were."

Kurt buried his face in the pillow in embarrassment. "I'm glad I got over that," Kurt said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Me too," Blaine said, intertwining their fingers, bringing Kurt's hand up to his mouth, and kissing it.

Kurt closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Blaine.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you, too," Blaine said, draping one of his arms over Kurt's waist.

After laying quietly with each other for a few minutes, both boys slowly drifting back to sleep, Kurt's eyes snapped open.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine craned his neck to look at his alarm clock.

"7:30."

"I have to go," Kurt said, pulling away from Blaine slightly.

"It's Saturday."

"I need to get home before my dad realizes I'm gone," Kurt said, getting out of bed, carefully picking his clothes off the floor, and getting dressed. "And before your parents wake up."

Kurt sat down on the edge of Blaine's bed to lace up his boots.

"I don't want you to go," Blaine said, shifting to the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, and dropping his chin onto Kurt's shoulder.

"I'll call you when I get home. And if I'm not grounded, I'll come back later."

"Okay," Blaine said, pouting, but releasing Kurt.

"I love you," Kurt said, pecking Blaine on the cheek and leaving the room.

A half an hour later, Kurt pulled into his driveway. As he got out of his car and walked towards the house, Kurt was relieved to see that the lights were still out. He quietly opened and closed the front door, tiptoeing through the foyer towards the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Burt asked, appearing in the threshold of the kitchen.

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks, clenched his teeth, and turned around to face his father.

"Rachel called me around midnight. She was having a panic attack about applications. I slept at her house," Kurt said, making up the lie on the spot.

"Is that why you're sneaking in at eight o'clock in the morning?"

"I didn't want to wake anyone," Kurt responded.

"Why are you lying, Kurt?" Burt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine. You want the truth? I spent the night at Blaine's house," Kurt said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Burt blinked at his son for a few seconds and then said, "Did anything – you know – happen?"

Kurt was silent for a minute, contemplating whether or not to tell his father the truth. Then he said, "Yes."

"Well, okay. Thank you for telling me," Burt said, turning back into the kitchen.

"That's it?" Kurt asked, following Burt into the kitchen. "I tell you something happened between me and my boyfriend and you just walk away?"

"What do you want me to say?" Burt asked, facing his son.

"I don't know….something other than 'thank you for telling me'," Kurt repeated.

Burt was silent for a minute and then said, "I just want to make sure that you weren't pressured into anything. You matter, remember?"

Kurt smiled. "I do remember. And I also remember you saying that when I was ready you wanted me to be able to do everything. So, no, I wasn't pressured into anything. I love Blaine, Dad. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I decided that I was ready."

"Well, okay. That's all I really need to know," Burt said. "As long as it meant something to you."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you, Dad," Kurt said, turning and walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Kurt," Burt called, following him.

"Yeah?"

"You're still grounded."

Kurt gaped at his father. "For what?"

"You snuck out of the house and snuck back in. No shopping trips for a week."

"Can I still see Blaine outside of school?" Kurt asked.

Burt narrowed his eyes at him, but said, "Yes. But only because I know you wouldn't listen to me about that one."

"Fine," Kurt agreed. "No mall for a week."

"Good. Now go do your homework," Burt said.

Kurt nodded and took the stairs two at a time up to his bedroom.


End file.
